


Maybe it's all part of the plan.

by unhookingstarswithoutpermission



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Bloggers & Youtubers
Genre: Dan and Phil dancing to Ed Sheeran music, Fluff, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Sorry for the english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhookingstarswithoutpermission/pseuds/unhookingstarswithoutpermission
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil decide to dance with Dan to Ed Sheeran's Thinking Out Loud.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe it's all part of the plan.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this thing just before Dan and Phil freaking DANCED while hosting BritsAwards and our Phandom died and I just felt like I had to post this.  
> It's so short and I'm afraid that there are a lot of mistakes; I'm Italian and I don't know if I wrote this well. I'm searching for a beta...

Dan didn't know how they got to this point, he really didn't know.  
Maybe it was the particularly adorable smile on Phil's face, or the fact that a surprise anime & pizza night was enough to make him feel like a teenager who was in love with his best friend. Luckily for him, his love was requited.  
They just decided to put up some cheesy music and relax, and the first thing that Dan found was Ed Sheeran's album. “It'll work”, he said, before he curled up again against Phil's chest.  
When the first notes of Thinking Out Loud filled the room, Phil got up so quickly that Dan fell from the sofa.  
“Oi!” he shouted, disappointed. When he looked up, all he saw was Phil's hand that waited for his and Phil's smile, so contagious.  
“Okay, okay” Dan talked again, taking his lover's hand and getting up. When Phil pulled the younger towards him, like he was asking for a hug, Dan laughed and said: “No, you are the woman.”  
Dan reached for Phil's hip and pulled him closer. “Why?” said Phil, while he was resting his head against Dan's shoulder.  
“You're smaller”.  
Phil laughed.  
They danced together silently for a while, enjoying the feeling of the other's body against theirs, the way their hands just fitted together perfectly.  
 _“And baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23”_ Dan sung. He wasn't much of a singer, but he hoped that Phil would follow his example; Phil's voice was one of the greatest things Dan ever heard, but Phil was too shy and wouldn't sing often. He did it only when he was under the shower, or when Dan asked very nicely.  
Dan rested his chin at the top of Phil's head, determined to not let him go even for a second.  
 _“And baby your smile's forever in my mind and memory”_ mumbled Phil, his voice muffled against Dan's shirt. Dan gripped him tighter and smiled, helplessly.  
 _“Well, I'll just keep on making the same mistakes, hoping that you'll understand”_ Dan whispered, and Phil looked up, searching for his eyes. When he found them, he saw that Dan was almost sad, like he often was; but Phil didn't want for him to remember this evening like a bad thing. So, when the chorus started, he managed to take Dan's hand and make him do a spin. Phil giggled loudly when the taller boy rolled his eyes, but Dan spinned anyway and when he returned in between Phil's arms he was giggling too.  
When they resumed swaying, they were just hugging, and Dan was pressed against Phil's chest so tightly that he could hear his heartbeat.  
 _“And we found love right where we are”_ sung Phil, and he kissed Dan on the lips.


End file.
